The human body may collect several thousand volts of electrostatic charge under numerous common conditions, such as from friction with synthetic material in closing, carpets or chairs, from close proximity to radiating devices such as computer monitors and televisions, etc. Such electrostatic charge is undesirable for many reasons, amongst which is protection of sensitive electronic equipment, aesthetic appearance, and others.
When a person having a high level of electrostatic charges touches a grounded object, or even gets in close proximity to a grounded object, a fast discharge is affected, commonly accompanied by an air insulation breakdown, manifested by a spark. Due to the high voltage involved, the discharge involves relatively high current, albeit for a very short period of time. Without any device to limit charge flow, the fast discharge causes a small but painful electric shock. It is known that reducing the current reduces the shock and pain involved with such discharge.
Electrical circuits to eliminate electrostatic charge are known in several forms. The simplest circuit for this purpose is a resistor, preferably in the range of several mega ohms, one terminal of which is connected to an electrical ground, while a user can touch the other terminal. The resistor limits the flow rate and the static charge safely dissipates to ground.
An improved static discharge circuit comprises a non-linear discharge component connected in series with a resistor. A neon bulb is probably the most widely used high voltage discharge component since it can absorb high tension without damage. However other non-linear resistance components such as zener diodes, diacs, triacs, spark gap devices, tunnel diodes and others may be used. Connecting such a component in series with the resistor tends to prevent the spark that may occasionally accompany discharge into a circuit comprising only a resistor, and further contributes to reducing the unpleasant sensation of sudden electrostatic discharge. A neon bulb and a spark gap are two non-linear discharge components that are discussed at length in these specifications. It should however be noted, that other non-linear components may be interchangeably and equivalently used in different circuit configurations as known.
There is a clear and present need for an inexpensive device that will provide for easy discharge of an electrostatic charge of a human body. A device that is easily and commonly integrated in predictable locations within an office or a house environment. The present invention is directed towards such a device.